Never Found
by Animegreywolf95
Summary: One-Shot! Lemon! When Yugi and Yami washed up onto the shore of an abandoned island after the great war with Dartz. Yami still blames himself for all that happened to Yugi. Yugi has forgiven Yami because Yugi loves him, but Yami dosen't know. Now he will.


Wolf: A one-shot for all you guys to enjoy. There is a lemon at the end of this one-shot, so if you don't like lemons then don't read this one-shot.

Paring:

Puzzleshipping (Yami X Yugi)

Summary:

When Yugi washed up onto the island after Atlantis fell, he had to wait there all night until he was found. Yami hasn't talked to Yugi since they got on the island. Unknown to Yugi, Yami is still blaming himself for what happened to Yugi. When Yugi gets the truth out of Yami, Yami tells Yugi he loves him. What will happen from there? Will they get together? Or will their friendship be ruined?

Warnings:

Yaoi, **Lemon**

**Disclamer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**, if I did, this would totally happen at the end of season 4.

* * *

><p>Dark Magician Girl and the three legendary knights: Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos had just left the island where Yugi and Yami stood.<p>

Down on the beach stood a boy, about 17 years old, he had tri-colored hair that stood up in spikes. Black hair with red tips and yellow bangs that framed his face. He had soft features and big amethyst eyes. He was Yugi.

Next to Yugi was a transparent form of someone that looked a little like Yugi, but was a little bit taller then him. He had the same tri-colored hair with the black hair and red tips. The yellow bangs framing his face stood up as lightning bolt streaks in his hair. He was Yami, the 5,000 year old pharaoh that lived in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

Yugi and Yami were now stuck on this island in the middle of no where. After Yami defeated Dartz and got the darkness in his heart taken away, Atlantis sank back to the ocean again. Yugi managed to escape and now washed up on this island until he was found by his friends. Who knows how long that would take?

Yugi sighed and walked over to a fallen tree by the tree line and sat on it. Yami had barely talked to him when Dark Magician Girl left. Yugi was worried about him. Yugi tried to look into Yami's mind, but he was blocking him out. He was worried about his yami, he was afraid that Yami is still beating himself up for what he did. Yugi had forgiven him, why couldn't Yami understand that.

Yami was still transparent and was sitting at the end of the tree trunk, his back to Yugi as he looked at the sun set. Yami figured that Yugi didn't want him by him, so he gave him his space. Yami does still blame himself for what happened to his hikari and that Yugi is still angry at him and hates him.

Yami did so much to try and get Yugi back. He sacrificed so much, other peoples souls where given up, he cried so many times, just to see Yugi again. Yami was in a depression for so long, he cried every time he thogth of when Yugi was taken. He cried in his sleep every time he had that 'nightmare,' that's what Yami would call it. He did so much for Yugi and Yugi didn't even know it. Yami was blocking him off from those memories and emotions, it showed how weak he was and how stupid he was.

It was turning dark and they had yet to was a word to each other.

These two people has the same big secret that they keep from each other. They were hiding this secret for so long. The secret: they love each other.

They are afraid to tell each other this secret. Adding to what just happened to them, it made it worse.

They realized this love in the middle of when Battle City started. They keep this secret for so long and blocked it off form one another. At first it was just a small like feeling, but that slowly turned to a small love crush. Then when they were separated, that love then grew because they realized how much they missed each other and how incomplete they felt. They now hid this love form each other.

Night was now upon them, the full moon gave them light. They where still silent, but Yugi was now annoyed by it.

"Mou hitori no boku?" Yugi started, to break the silence.

Yami smiled. He missed Yugi calling him that. Yami looked over his shoulder to look at Yugi.

"Yes aibou?" Yami wondered.

Yugi then smiled, Yugi missed that name Yami called him.

"Yami, please come closer to me. I want to talk to you since there is nothing better to do right now. Come on Yami, I missed talking to you." Yugi said.

Yami was unsure at first, but got up and walked to Yugi and sat next to him.

"What do you want to talk about, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. You want to talk about something?" Yugi wondered.

"I don't really have anything to talk about?" Yami said.

There was a silence for a moment, but Yami spoke up again.

"What was it like for you?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked at Yami confused.

"What was what like?" Yugi wondered.

"When we were separated. What were you feeling? I know at some point you hated me with ever fiber of your being, but still what was it like for you?" Yami said.

"It was true that I was angry at you, but that didn't last long because I-" Yugi stopped.

"_I don't want to tell him how I feel. Not now."_ Yugi thought.

"You what?" Yami wondered.

"I-I realize how lonely it was without you around. I feel like I was in the dark without you by my side." Yugi told him.

Yami lowered his head.

"I was my fault you felt like that." Yami said.

"Yami-' Yugi started.

"No Yugi. I don't want to talk about it." Yami said.

Yugi closed his mouth. Yugi know it he was still upset.

"Yami I want to asked you how you felt. I know its hard, but please tell me." Yugi pleated.

Yami sighed and lifted his head slightly.

"Alone." Yami told him.

"Alone?" Yugi questioned, not understanding.

"Yes. Without you with me I felt alone in this giant world. I felt lost without your guide. I was scared." Yami said.

"Oh, Yami, I had no idea it was that bad. I felt a little alone with out you as well. Sure I had people around me, but with out you I felt alone." Yugi said.

"_Might as well get to my point."_ Yami thought.

"Yugi, there is more to why I wanted you back and why I missed you so much." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

Yami took a deep breath and lifted his head up to look at Yugi in his eyes.

"Come one Yami. You know you can tell my anything." Yugi reminded him.

Yami sighed.

"I wanted you back so badly because I missed your love. I missed you deeply because I...I love you, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi fell silent. He was so surprised that Yami actually loved him, just as much as he loved Yami.

"_He really does love me!"_ Yugi screamed in his head.

Yugi was silent for a long time, long in his own excitement, and with out an answer. Yami took it as a bad thing.

"_Yugi doesn't feel the same about me. I've been rejected, my other fear."_ Yami thought.

Yami sighed and stood up.

"I'll be in my soul room." Yami said sadly.

Yami then disappeared and went into his soul room and locked his door. He fell against the door and slid down so his back was against the door. He brought his knee's to his chest and rested his arms on them. Yami put his head in his arms and started to cry.

"My love for him all this time was for nothing." Yami weeped.

Back with Yugi, he was still full of happiness he didn't even realized Yami was gone. Once he was back down to Earth, Yugi looked around, to find Yami gone.

"Yami? Where did you go?" Yugi asked, looking around still.

Yugi then realized that after Yami told him he loved him, Yugi didn't say anything. Yugi never to to tell Yami how he felt.

"Oh no." Yugi said, hitting his forehead.

Yugi knew that Yami was in his soul room.

"I never told him I loved him back. He took my silence as a rejection. Damn. I have to tell him." Yugi said.

Yugi focused on the Puzzle, a white light surrounded him. He was then standing in the middle of his soul room. Toys scattered around the floor at his feet. He got to the door of his room, opened it and walked into the hallway that connected his mind and Yami's.

Yugi tried to open Yami's door, but found it locked. Yami never locked his door. Yugi knocked.

"Yami? It's me. Can you open the door?" Yugi asked.  
>There was no reply.<p>

"Yami, please. I really need to talk to you. Please open the door." Yugi said.

Again, no reply. Yugi placed his hand on the door and felt the cold metal under his fingers.

"Yami I have something to tell you." Yugi said softly.

Yugi could fell sadness coming from Yami's soul room. As well as depression, fear, and heartbreak.

"Oh Yami." Yugi whispered, feeling the emotions that he caused Yami to feel.

Tears started to fill up in Yugi's eyes.

"Yami, please let me in. I need to get into your heart. Please don't lock me out of your heart. I need you." Yugi cried.

Yami still didn't open the door. Yugi fell to his knee's and started to cried harder.

"I need you, Yami! I love you! I can't live without you!" Yugi sobbed.

Yugi then fell into a crying pile on the floor and sobbed. Curled up on the floor with his arms covering his eyes.

"Please. Please don't leave me in the dark again. I fell alone." Yugi whispered between sobs.

A minute later the door opened a crack. Yugi looked up with teary eyes to see Yami looking sadly at him.

"Yugi." Yami whispered.

Yami opened the door all the way and stepped out. He got down on the floor and gathers Yugi into his arms. Yami was whipping away the tears on Yugi's checks as Yugi tried to calm himself.

"Yugi? Is what you said true?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at Yami, tears gone.

"Yes. I love you Yami. I have for a while." Yugi sat.

Yami only nodded.

"Come on Yugi." Yami said.

Yami helped Yugi to his feet and they walked into Yami's soul room, holding his hand.

As soon as Yugi closed the door behind him, Yami grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and pressed him up against the door. Before Yugi could say anything, Yami pressed his lips to Yugi's. Yami tried to put as much love and passion into the kiss. Once Yugi got over the surprise kiss, he kissed back. He put his arms around Yami's neck and tangled his hands in Yami's hair. He put love and lust into the kiss. Yami pulled away and looked at Yugi in the eyes.

"I love you, Yugi." Yami said.

"I love you too, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami kissed Yugi again.

"Can we go to your real room?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Follow me." Yami said.

Yami held Yugi's hand as he lead him to his room were he sleeps. Yami opened the door and walked in. All that was in Yami's room was just a plain canopy bed, with a red canopy that wrapped around the whole bed. Making in looked sealed of from everyone. There was also a dresser and a light.

Yugi walked over to the bed and sat down, Yami followed him and sat down next to him. Yami lend in and kissed Yugi on his lips again. Yami licked Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth and Yami slipped his tongue in. Yami roamed around the moist cavern of Yugi's mouth

Yami pushed Yugi down on the soft silk sheets on the bed. Yami was laying on top of him, him on his waist. When air became a problem, they pulled apart. There foreheads touching, trying to catch there breath.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi breathed.

"Yea?" Yami panted.

"Take me." Yugi said.

Yami looked own at Yugi in shock.

"Are you sure?" Yami made sure.

"Yes. I love you so much Yami. I want to show you how much I love you. Please make love to me." Yugi said.

Yami wasn't sure what to do. Should he or shouldn't he, but Yami loves Yugi so much. He wanted to show him how much he love him as well.

"Okay Yugi." Yami said.  
>Yugi smiled.<p>

"Lets start." Yugi said.

Yami smirked and kissed Yugi.

**Lemon Starts!**

Yami pressed Yugi against the bed as he deepened the kiss. Yami then kissed up his jawline and back down to Yugi's lips. He licked Yugi's bottom lip and Yugi opened him mouth and Yami slipped his tongue inside. Yugi tangled his hands in Yami's hair and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss and Yami mapped out the moist cavern. The pulled apart and gasped for air.

Yami slipped Yugi's school jacket off and threw it to the floor. Yami kissed Yugi, as he did he undid Yugi's neck belt and threw in on the floor. Yami then kissed down to Yugi's neck and then started to suck on Yugi's pulse spot. Yugi gasped, but quickly turned to the moan.

Yami wanted to move further down, but Yugi's shirt was in the way. Yami grabbed the hem of Yugi's shirt and lifted it up over his head. Yami then attacked Yugi's collar bone. Yami bit down and made Yugi gasp. Yami licked the bite in apologize.

Yami then kissed down Yugi's chest and went to his right nipple and took it in his mouth. This caused Yugi to throw his head back in a moan. When Yami stopped sucking the right nipple he went to the left. It turned hard quickly.

Yami let go of the nipple and started to kiss down Yugi's body to his stomach. He went to Yugi's navel and dipped his tongue a couple times in it. He then kissed back up Yugi's body and to his lips.

"Do you want to keep going?" Yami asked, pulling away a little.

"Yes. I wouldn't have let you get this far." Yugi breathed.

Yami nodded and undid Yugi's belt and unbuttoned his pants and zipped his zipper down. Yami grabbed the pants and in one swift motion, pulled Yugi's pants and underwear off and threw them to the ground. Yugi shivered as the cold hit his hot semi erected member. Yami smirked and ran a fingure up the underside of Yugi's member, making it twitch.

"So cute." Yami whispered.

Yugi blushed.

"Stop teasing me." Yugi pouted.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi.

"Sorry I couldn't help it." Yami apologized.

"That's alright. Can you continue please?" Yugi pleaded.

"Of course." Yami smirked.

Yami leaned down and blew air onto Yugi's member, making it twitch again. Yugi gasped. Yami put both hands on Yugi's hips to hold him down. Yami then licked the pre-come that leaked out. Yami started to lick all around Yugi's member, covering it in his saliva. Yami took the tip of Yugi's member in his mouth and Yugi moaned.

"Oh Yami." Yugi moaned.

Yami licked the tip again and swirled his tongue around it a few times. Yugi moved his hand to Yami's hair and fisted it in his hands. Yami slowly sucked on Yugi's tip and Yugi moaned as he did.

Yami then took all of Yugi into his mouth.

"Yami!" Yugi moaned.

Yami smirked around the member and slowly started to suck. He ran his teeth against a vain on Yugi's slit, causing Yugi to gasp then moan. Yami swirled his tongue around the member and slowly started to suck harder. Yugi moaned louder and tightened his hands in Yami's hair. Yugi was feeling his end.

"Y-Yami, I-I'm close." Yugi panted.

This only made Yami suck harder and faster. Yugi threw his head back and released in Yami's mouth.

"YAMI!" Yugi moaned.

Yami drunk up the seed and let go of Yugi's now limp member.

"That was amazing." Yugi breathed.

Yami smiled. Yami lifted up and looked at Yugi's body that had a light layer of sweat on it. Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi and he could taste himself on Yami's lips.

"We haven't even gotten to the best part." Yami said.

Yugi looked a little nervous.

"You want to keep going Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I do. I'm just a little nervous." Yugi told him.

Yami kissed him.

"Don't worry. If it gets to be to much, tell me." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

"One problem." Yugi started.

"What?" Yami wondered.

Yugi got on his elbows so he was face to face with Yami.

"You're a bit over dressed then me." Yugi whispered.

Yugi grabbed the hem of Yami's shirt and pulled it over his head. Yugi threw it to the floor and looked over Yami's pale strong toned chest. Yami pulled Yugi into a kiss. As they kissed Yugi ran his hand down Yami's chest and undid Yami's belt then undid his pants.

Yami pulled out of the kiss and pushed Yugi to the bed again. He took his pants and boxers off and threw them to the floor. Making him just as naked as Yugi.

"Now that that is out of the way, want to continue?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Be gentle though." Yugi told him.

"I'll be gentle as I can be. Just say something if its to much." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Yugi laid his head down on the pillows as Yami spreed his legs and got in between them.

Yami didn't have any lube, but thought of something just as good. He stuck three fingers in his mouth and made sure to get them coated good. Yami pulled his saliva covered fingers out of his mouth and put a finger to Yugi's entrance. He circled the mussels there before pushing it in.

Yugi grimaced at the pain and tightened.

"Yugi you have to relax or it will hurt more." Yami told him.

Yugi nodded and forced himself to relax.

Once Yami was satisfied with the one figure, he added a second one.

Again Yugi felt the pain, but relaxed as Yami said.

Yami stretched Yugi in a scissor motion with the two fingers. Yami soon added a third.

Yugi cried out in pain. A tear fell from his eye.

Yami leaned down and kissed it away, then went to his ear.

"Relax Yugi." Yami reminded him.

Yugi forced himself to relax and Yami continued. As Yami stretched him Yugi his fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves.

"Yami!" Yugi gasped.

Yami smirked and did it a couple more times, making Yugi moan. Soon he removed his fingers and Yugi groaned in disappointment.

"Don't worry Yugi, this is where the fun really begins." Yami said.

Yami set himself between Yugi's legs better and was at his entrance.

"Ready Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

Yami then started to push into Yugi. Yugi hissed in pain, but Yami keep going until he was to the hilt.

Yugi closed his eyes from the pain and a tear fell. Yami kissed it away.

"You alright?" Yami asked.

"Yea. Just give me a moment to adjust." Yugi told him.

Yami nodded and waited. He took his hands and grabbed Yugi's and threaded their fingers together.

Yugi tried to relax and soon the pain was started to subside. Yugi moved his hips to tell Yami to move.

Yami got the message and pulled out till the tip was left and slowly pushed back in.

Yugi bit back a moan as Yami continued to pull in and out at a slow pace.

Yugi was tired of the pace after a while.

"Oh Ra! Yami! Move faster! Harder!" Yugi groaned.

Yami responded by pulling out fast and slamming in hard.

Yugi threw his head back and moaned.

Yami continued the pace, then started to try at different angles. Soon he struck Yugi's prostate.

"Yami!" Yugi moaned.

Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist. This caused Yami to go deeper. Yami continued to hit Yugi's sweet spot, making Yugi scream and moan in pleasure.

"Oh Yami!" Yugi moaned loudly.

"Ra! Yugi! So tight!" Yami moaned.

Yami bent down and kissed Yugi passionately. He forced his tongue in Yugi's mouth and both hummed at the contact.

When Yami pulled away he could fell his end approaching. He reached between their sweaty bodies and grabbed Yugi's member. Yami started to pump Yugi in time with his trusts.

Yugi reached his end before Yami.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed, releasing onto their chests and stomachs.

Yugi's walls tightened around Yami's member. He soon released.

"YUGI!" Yami groaned, spilling his seed into Yugi.

**Lemon End!**

Yami lost his strength and collapsed onto Yugi. Both out of breath from their love making.

Soon Yami regained enough strength to pull out of Yugi and laid beside him. Yami looked over at Yugi.

"You okay, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Just fine." Yugi answered.

Yami got on his side and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him close. Yami kissed his neck.

"Yugi?" Yami started.

"Yes Yami?" Yugi wondered.

"am I forgiven for the stuff I did?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned in Yami's arms so he faced him, he tucked his head under Yami's chin.

"Of course." Yugi said.

Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami then smiled.

"We went over this already Yami. I forgive you. For it all. I love you, Yami. I could never stay mad at you." Yugi told him.

"I'm glad." Yami said, kissing Yugi.

Yugi tucked his head back under Yami's head. Yami moved his fingers through Yugi hair.

Yugi yawned.

"Sleep Yugi." Yami said, kissing the top of his head.

Yugi nodded.

He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

Yami smiled down at Yugi that was now sleeping in his arms. Yugi nuzzled into Yami's chest.

Yami brought the covers up to cover them up.

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead.

"I love you, Yugi." Yami said.

Yami closed his eyes and fell asleep, Yugi stil in his arms.

* * *

><p>-Morning-<p>

Yugi opened his eyes the next morning to find himself on the beach again. Yugi looked to see the sun was just rising. He pushed himself up until he was sitting up in the sand. He looked around to find Yami, but couldn't see him. Yugi then thought of last night, making him blush. He thought it was a dream.

"What it all just a dream?" Yugi wondered out loud.

Maybe Yami didn't really love him. That, what happened last night, didn't happened at all with him and Yami. That it was all in his head. He felt like crying.

Yami then manifested in front of him.

Yugi was surprised and stood up fast.

"Yami?" Yugi gasped.

"Now Yugi, you know as much as I do that last night was not a dream. Everything last night happened. And don't ever thing that I don't love you, I will never stop loving you." Yami told him.

Yugi looked at him, blushing and about to cry.

Yami smiled and leaned down until he was face to face with Yugi.

Yugi then smiled at him. Yugi leaned forward and kissed Yami on his ghostly lips. Yami kissed back and pushed Yugi to far back, making them fall to the sand with Yami on top of Yugi.

When they pulled apart, the sound of a helicopter could be heard. Yami got off Yugi as he stood up.

A little way off Yugi and Yami could see a Kaiba Corp helicopter coming their way Yugi smiled. Yugi watched the helicopter till it landed on the beach.

Yugi then saw Joey, Tea, and Tristan all jump out and run to him. Yugi ran to them and meet them half way and joey pulled him into a lead lock. They all laughed.

"Yug we're so glad we found you. It took us all night." Joey said.

"Well I'm fine." Yugi told him.

"I think its time we go home." Tea suggested.

"I agree." Yugi said.

Yugi's friends started to walk. Yugi stopped and looked back at Yami. Yami smiled as he looked over at Yugi. Yami walked over and kissed Yugi's cheek, then disappeared into the puzzle. Yugi smiled and turned around and followed his friends into the helicopter.

As Yugi sat in the helicopter he thought of his new relationship with Yami. They were lovers now. Yami is the first person Yugi's ever loved and Yami loves him back just as much. Hopefully they could last a while, Yugi didn't want to think of the future now, just his life right now with Yami by his side.

Yugi loves Yami and always will, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Wolf: Aw how cute. I have had this written for a while and finally typed it up. Hope you enjoyed it. R &amp;R .<p> 


End file.
